


Love Coincidence

by Vanillaapplepie



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drama, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie
Summary: 我和你的缘分早就被安排好了
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 4





	Love Coincidence

快开学的前半个月，金东贤从家乡大田搬进了首尔租好的公寓里。

不知道什么时候他楼下那层底商的711收银员变成了个年轻的哥哥。

第一次看见他是在一个阳光很足的中午，林煐岷靠着椅背就睡着了，梦里哼哼歪歪的，像只温柔的大狗狗。金东贤以为进门的提示声会吵醒他，但他低估了林煐岷熟睡的程度。‘KA’一声清脆的响指在林煐岷脸前打开，眨眨眼发现一张漂亮的脸盯着自己，有些不真实。

第二次见面是两句对话。“这里有会员积分吗？”“没有哎。”

第三次看见林煐岷他嚼着柠檬味的悠哈软糖，扫码的时候看见他下垂的眼尾和长长的睫毛，金东贤说他也喜欢吃这个牌子的软糖，林煐岷大方地递出糖袋子，“不嫌弃的话。”“可以吗？”

第四次去买东西，一下子买了好多零食，他需要一个袋子。回家看小票的时候，没有发现那个零头。少年抱起他的吉他，弹唱了好久的歌。首尔刚刚下过一场大雪，冰雪还没有化干净，他从711出来的时候看见隔壁药店的工作人员拿着撮箕敲店口台阶下的冰，他想林煐岷会不会也会去干。哦对了，他的胸牌上写着林煐岷，新生名册上和他分到两人宿舍的舍友也叫林煐岷。

第五次，买了两盒炒年糕，“今天这个是半价。”听出一点釜山口音，“是釜山人吗？”“内？怎么知道的。”“哥哥说话的时候就带出口音了啊。”天生一双桃花眼向上挑，笑的时候更好看。“大学几年级？”“今年刚考过来的，首尔大学建筑系二班。”像是相亲那样全盘托出的感觉，有点傻里傻气。“内。”就是他啊。

报道前的那天晚上，金东贤去那家有名的club坐了坐，稍微小心机地化了粉色眼妆戴了美瞳，紧身黑色毛衣很显细腰。Living room里有DJ在公演，所以很吵闹。他坐在散台席里，搭讪的人很多，但起码都算有礼貌，他微笑着说sorry no ，别人就会走开。但好像这位姐姐不一样，仍然倔强地坐到他身边。酒吧规矩，女生把男生喝倒的话，他就是你的了。“就一杯嘛，欧巴，我们就交个朋友。”她手里那杯酒是长岛冰茶。

林煐岷结束了冬天的打工生活，去了这家最近的club放松。出门前特意卷了头发穿着格子小外套。灯红酒绿的场所，欲拒还迎的戏码上演着很多次，夸张的情景在这个地方出现是很正常的。他看见了金东贤，身旁穿着暴露的女人抚上他的腿，他挡开，整个人摇摇晃晃地站起身。林煐岷鬼使神差地走上前去，金东贤看到了他向他招手，几乎是扑到林煐岷怀里，在他耳边喷热气，其实是在求救：“带我走。”

出租车飞驰在首尔的夜色里，林煐岷搂紧了他。  
密码是0917，在他打工的那幢楼里。  
0917大概是生日吧，是比自己小的小朋友呢。

把金东贤扔在他的床上，自己也趴在旁边，看来真的是要健身了，不然都抱不动小朋友。  
手点点他的鼻尖，看来睡得很沉。脸上画着浓浓的妆，去便利店的时候也没有穿的有多好看，也是，毕竟这么近。  
他把他的紧身毛衣掀开，摸了摸软软的小肚子，不知道是不是冷风刺激，还是不习惯被人摸，小朋友呜咽了一下。好了好了，他也不是那么喜欢趁人之危。明明自己那么敏感还要打扮成这样再出去，小朋友真傻。没事，以后努力让他成为唯一的小朋友。

两个人是被金东贤的闹钟吵醒的，大概是昨天清醒的时候还记得上个提醒。今天就开学啦。金东贤醒过来的时候林煐岷也刚睁开眼睛，两个人脸对脸睡着的，身上的衣服还是昨天的，想到昨天的事情看着两个人盖着一床被子金东贤不免有些脸红。林煐岷不确定金东贤还记不记得他，就先开口说：“醒了啊。”“内…昨天谢谢哥。”“没事的。”一阵浪费时间的沉默，“不起来吗。“两个人还躺在被子里。于是先后坐起身，金东贤脑子乱乱的，先是客气地接了那个姐姐的酒，就喝了一口，就一口，他就开始晕了，想站起来逃跑，如有神助地看见林煐岷，借着酒劲抱了他。身上不疼，他应该没有动手，头脑也还算清醒，今天是开学的日子。“我们交往吧，你给我个联系方式。”红着脸扭扭捏捏地换了Kakao talk，却没有吱声。

三个小时后，首尔大学宿舍楼里，林煐岷敲开了906宿舍的门。“以后请多多关照。”和收拾行李的金东贤傻愣愣地对视。刚刚拐到手的小男朋友就是以后的舍友了吗？还是唯一的舍友。

一起吃了午饭，下午去开了班会。两个人把这些日子说开。  
心脏越来越难受控制。

睡觉成了难题。拉上窗帘关上窗户，再锁上门。少年们在房间里亲吻。虽然一次又一次被来加好友的学长打断，但又一次比一次更热烈。衣服褪到短袖，掀开就是结实的腹肌，手指轻轻在上面划一下两下，林煐岷忍不住嘤咛一声。“我喜欢这个。”“我有痒痒肉。”但他还是把金东贤扑倒在他们宿舍床上，亲吻他的喉结吸闻脖子的气味。身下的人反应剧烈，像他昨晚在酒吧见到时候那么妖娆的身影。“啊…不要唔。”“为什么？”“我又不知道你以后对我好不好，对我不好，我就收回去。”林煐岷的手已经伸进内裤里去了，“那你求求我？”他狠狠地揉了一下臀瓣。“哥哥…啊…欧巴。”

林煐岷也觉得一见钟情也许不是那么保险。

他们后来还是做了。在画完期末工图的夜里。上下铺被他们晃得发出咯吱咯吱的声音，金东贤的叫声很好听，吸得林煐岷插深一寸又一寸，但是嘘，要小点声哦，整个大学城在沉睡着。

他们从来没有分床睡过。


End file.
